


My Sun My Moon and All My Stars

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: Wedding Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have settled into married life and are expanding their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun My Moon and All My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe where Laura and Derek never returned to Beacon Hills, but Peter became a crazy alpha anyway.

**My Sun My Moon and All My Stars**

Stiles wasn't entirely surprised to wake up alone in bed despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. He knew exactly where he'd find his husband. So Stiles stuffed his feet into his slippers and padded down the hall. Talia's door is ajar, and when Stiles' peers inside, her bed is also empty. Stiles just shook his head and continued down the hall. He slipped into the nursery with a smile.

Silhouetted under one of the big windows was Derek seated in the rocking chair Stiles' father had given them. Talia was standing at his elbow, avidly watching the baby in Derek's arms hungrily devour her bottle. It made Stiles wish he had his camera with him.

"Are they both awake or is it just our hungry little wolf?" he asked.

Derek didn't look away from their daughter. "Laura's awake too, but she doesn't seem hungry."

Claudia made a soft little noise, and one of her tiny hands batted at Derek as if aware she didn't have all of his attention any more. His husband just smiled at the baby. Stiles crossed the room to the crib and scooped up Laura.

Laura gurgled happily and grabbed for his nose. Stiles just grinned and brought her over to the others, settling on the floor by the foot of the rocking chair. Talia joined him almost immediately. She'd been fascinated by the twins since before they were born. Even when they woke her up crying in the middle of the night, she seemed more concerned than anything else. Then again, Cora had said Derek had been like that with their cousins when they were born, so maybe it ran in the family.

"You can go back to bed," Derek said. "I know you've got an early meeting tomorrow."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The meeting's not until nine-thirty, so that's plenty of time for coffee. I'd rather be here with our pack."

There's a soft look on Derek's face at that which Stiles loves seeing. His husband had come along way from the stoic faced man Stiles had first met. He's a lot happier for one thing, and Stiles likes the fact that he's responsible for some of that.

"Daddy, tell me the story about how we got Laura and Claudia again," Talia demanded.

Stiles grinned. "That really is your favorite story these days, isn't it? All right. When Daddy and Papa got married, your Auntie Cora offered us a wedding gift…"

* * *

"Can I talk to the two of you alone?"

Cora's question caught Stiles off guard. "Sure. Is anything wrong?"

His new sister in law smiled. "No, it's just about your wedding present."

It took a little wrangling to get his new husband away from their well wishers, but Stiles and Derek managed to slip away eventually.

"Cora?"

The young woman smiled at the two of them. "I wanted to give the two of you your present. I know that it might not be soon since you just got married, but if you two wanted to have a child, I'll be your surrogate. That way the baby can have both Hale and Stilinski genes."

Stiles hadn't known how to respond to that except wrap Cora in a bear hug. Derek seemed to agree, and the three of them just stood there wrapped in a group hug until Talia demanded to know why everybody was hugging Auntie Cora.

* * *

"But that's not when we got Laura and Claudia, right?"

"Right," Stiles smiled. "We didn't decide to take your aunt up on her offer until a year later."

"That was when Auntie Cora moved to Sacramento."

"Yup."

* * *

Cora showing up on their doorstep was a rather unexpected event. Especially since she lived in New York. However, Stiles didn't have a chance to even mention it before Talia was climbing all over her aunt.

"Auntie Cora, are you here to visit me? You have to see the picture I did for class. Ms. McKechnie says that I have real talent. We're going to go to the zoo tomorrow, and Papa is coming along, and-"

"Why don't we let Auntie Cora come inside before you try and tell her about the rest of your week," Stiles suggested. He smiled at Cora. "Derek should be home in an hour. He had a meeting with his editor."

"Great. Let me dump my stuff in the guest room."

It wasn't until after dinner and Talia was in bed that Cora brought up her reason for being there.

"So, I've been offered a job. An amazing, once in a lifetime job. The CBI is starting up a profiling unit that's the equivalent of the FBI's BAU. I've been offered a spot on the team."

Derek beamed. "That's wonderful, Cora."

"Well, there's just one catch," she admitted. "While I have to give them my answer by next month, we actually wouldn't start working until the next fiscal year. Money isn't a problem, but I'm going to go crazy without anything to do. So, I was thinking now might be a good time if you guys wanted to go ahead get me knocked up."

"Really?" Derek's eyes light up.

Stiles just smiles. It's something that he and Derek have been talking about more and more frequently lately. Now that Talia's in school, it would be a good time. Stiles isn't doing as many weddings lately either. Quite honestly, he's a little bored with planning weddings and far more interested in doing research for Derek's books. It would be easy for both of them to work from home and take care of an infant.

"If you're still willing, then yes, absolutely," he said.

Cora just smiled. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't willing."

* * *

"That's when Auntie Cora moved in with us. And started eating strange things."

Stiles laughed at that. Trust Talia to remember all of Cora's strange cravings. "Yes."

"And I helped you and Papa make a room for the babies."

"Exactly right. I think you know this story better than I do."

Talia rolled her eyes at him. "Daddy!"

"All right. Where were we? Getting ready for the babies. Only we didn't know there would be more than one yet."

* * *

It took a little adjusting to get used to having Cora around full time. Thankfully, Talia adored her aunt, and Cora was happy to entertain the six year old. And within three weeks of the artificial insemination, Cora had gotten a positive result of on a pregnancy test. Once they had gotten confirmation that the baby was on its way, Derek and Stiles set to work turning the spare room at the end of the room into a nursery.

Talia was completely fascinated by the idea that Cora had a baby inside her. Then again, she had been just as fascinated when Allison was pregnant with Amelie. They had kept their plans quiet until Cora had gotten through her first trimester, but once that had passed, the word spread quickly around their circle of friends. Derek and Stiles repainted the spare room with help from Scott and John. When it was done the walls were covered with forest scenes that featured little wolves frolicking through the woods and a meadow.

Cora had an appointment to have her first ultrasound, and Derek and Stiles had both rearranged their schedules to be there. Stiles wasn't sure he was even breathing when the image first appeared. The doctor grinned at them.

"Congratulations, Ms. Hale. It looks like you're expecting twins," she said.

Derek's eyes were incredibly wide. Cora just groaned.

"You two just can't do anything the easy way, can you?"

Stiles grinned. "I guess we need to come up with some more names. Can you tell what their gender is yet?"

"It looks like you're going to have two little girls on your hands."

Cora snickered. "I can't wait until Talia and the twins are old enough to date."

That was enough to snap Derek out of his daze. "They're not dating until they're at least thirty."

The fact that they were expecting twins just amped up everyone's excitement more. Allison and Lydia started planning the baby shower, and Cora started craving strange combinations of food that Stiles couldn't comprehend in the slightest. It seemed like she was always sending either himself or Derek off to the store to buy guava juice and mackerel or kettle corn and spinach. Talia followed Cora around like a duckling and whenever she had a chance to she would press her ear against Cora's stomach in order to hear the babies.

The baby shower was amazing. Lydia had clear outdone herself with the party. It was also nice to have everyone around too. Danny and Isaac had flown in from New York to join them for the baby shower, and it felt wonderful to be surrounded by friends and family. And by the time that the party was over with, Derek and Stiles had just about everything they could ever need for the babies. Now all they needed was for the twins to arrive.

* * *

"But the Claudia and Laura didn't want to wait to meet us either."

"No, no they didn't. And because they're members of our family. They had to arrive in a very spectacular fashion."

Derek snorted. "That's one way of putting it."

* * *

It was supposed to be a quick trip to Sacramento. Cora needed to talk with a couple of people at the CBI, and she didn't think that it would be a bad idea to take a look at the real estate landscape in town. She had a month before the babies were due, but Derek hadn't wanted her to make the trip on her own. Stiles had suggested that they bring Talia and make a trip of it. They could always go to the zoo or the railroad museum.

Derek, Stiles, and Talia ended up at the museum while Cora was in meetings. Afterwards they went out for Korean barbeque at Cora's insistence. Then it was off to look at some apartments that Cora had found. So, the three of them were looking out the window of a penthouse apartment when Cora came out of the bathroom with an odd look on her face.

"Derek, I need you to call nine one one. I don't want you or Stiles driving. My water just broke."  
Derek wolfed out. Stiles sighed and pulled out his cell phone. Talia just looked at her aunt with a smile.

"Does that mean that the babies are coming now?"

Within fifteen minutes, the four of them were crammed in the back of an ambulance. They hadn't wanted to take Stiles, Derek, and Talia, but Cora had insisted. Well, Cora had threatened the EMTs with both the law and ripping their throats out with her teeth. Apparently, they had learned to humor women in labor. Now Cora was flirting with one of them. Derek looked terrified, Talia kept asking questions, and Stiles was trying his best to stay calm and text everyone back home with the news.

Things were made a bit more awkward by the fact that they were not in Beacon Hills. In Beacon Hills, just about everyone knew what was going on. Stiles found that he had to keep explaining to people that Cora was his sister-in-law who was having his babies. Thankfully, it didn't take long to get Cora settled in the maternity ward. Then it was back to waiting. But seven hours later, Stiles' father had arrived just in time to meet his granddaughters.

Laura Kesia and Claudia Kerenza Stilinski-Hale were absolutely perfect. Stiles might be a bit biased, but Talia, his dad, and Derek all agreed with him.

* * *

"And then we brought Laura and Claudia home." Talia yawned.

Stiles shifted Laura in his arms. She was asleep again.

"It looks like someone is a sleepy little pup. Laura's asleep too. Why don't we get you both back in bed?"

"Don't wanna go to bed," Talia murmured. "Not sleepy."

Stiles chuckled. "Sure you're not."

He put Laura back in the crib before scooping Talia up.

"Come on, sleepywolf, let's get you back in bed."

It didn't take long for Stiles to tuck Talia back into her bed and press a kiss to her forehead. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow. Stiles gently closed the door behind him. Then he padded back to the nursery. Derek was just putting Claudia back in the crib.

"She's asleep?"

"Just dropped off."

Stiles came and stood beside his husband. Derek wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We should probably go back to bed."

"Mmm." Stiles leaned into Derek, as they watched their daughters sleep. "In a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> For more Teen Wolf drabbles and ficlets, check out my tumblr: http://asourwolfandaspark.tumblr.com/


End file.
